


The Boy Who Never Grew Up

by bookwormfaith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was an Island, and its heart was a Boy who never Grew Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Never Grew Up

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH FRAG MY BRAIN FINE HERE'S THE PETER PAN/HETALIA FIC. As per usual, I own nothing except the idea. And no, I don't know why this one is kinda depressing...

**Title: The Boy Who Never Grew Up**  
 **Author:** bookworm  
 **Warnings & Ratings:** PG for brief mentions of death & war  
 **Summary:** Once upon a time there was an island, and it's heart was a boy who never grew up

**_Disclaimer: All characters borrowed without permission and returned unharmed_ **

****

_Once upon a time, there was a boy who didn’t grow up._

Or rather, once upon a time, there was a boy who _refused_ to grow up. His brothers and playmates all laughed, for they wished to become Great Empires, for their hands to grasp everything their eyes could see. And so they hurried to grow, and left him behind. But the boy only scorned them, for he had his magic and his games, and he was content.

Once upon a time there was war and nations fought each other in a bid to become the greatest of them all.

And the boy only laughed, for while they bled and suffered, he played with mermaids and hunted with Indians and fought pirates, and he was happy. And while his former playmates were exhausting themselves against each other, the children of the world came to play on his shores in their dreams.

Once upon a time the nations of the world covered the earth with their attempts to hold it all, and yet in the end lost everything and had to start again.

And the boy who refused to grow older held the dreams of the children and his nation was greater than them all.

And yet, and yet...

 _Even in fairytales, all things must come to an end_.

Once upon a time the people of the world grew older and disillusioned, and they no longer had time for magic. The children began to forget how to dream, and the boy watched his world grow darker. But still he laughed, for he had forgotten how to be sad, and he had always been brave.

_“To die will be an awfully big adventure”_

Once upon a time, people stopped believing in fairies.

However, a story can always be retold, and every ending is a new beginning.

_“If you believe in fairies, clap your hands!”_

Once upon a time, there was an island, and its heart was a boy who never grew up. Once upon a time...


End file.
